Always
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Clint and Natasha's wedding. Need I say more? Please R&R.


**A/N: So, here is Natasha and Clint's wedding! I dont think I'll continue this, but I'll make it a two-shot if y'all want me to.**

_**July 5th **_

Natasha sat in her and Clint's bedroom of Stark tower getting ready. Today was the day she would be Mrs. Clint Barton.

The assassin looked down at her dress, looking absolutely beautiful.

The long, pale white dress had a lace, short sleeved, over coat that was only kept in place by a silver belt with a diamond incrusted flower on the front of it. Underneath, the dress was a simple, white strapless that they got from a bridal store in down town Manhattan. The dress hugged her body perfectly, and today she was allowing herself to finally be happy.

"Ready, Nat?" A voice asked, startling her from her thoughts, only to realize it was Steve, wearing a simple black and white tuxedo. The wedding was to be on the roof on this night, making Natasha thankful that she wouldn't be getting married in a church like Pepper and Tony would be once she and Clint returned.

"Yes, i'm ready." She stated, grabbing the calla lillies bouquet and grasping them firmly in her delicate hands.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, giving her a soft smile as Lili skipped into the room.

"You look so pretty Mama! I have something for you." She said, her blood red and white flower dress appearing to be too long for her as she ran towards the older woman, her flower crown that was in her pale blonde hair nearly falling out, as she held her silver diamond incrusted tiara that Clint had gotten for her on a mission in Dubai two months earlier.

"I want you to wear it today so you can look like a princess!" She said, handing it to her adoptive mother.

Natasha smiled in response.

"Thank you, Lilith. I will wear it and give it back to you before Daddy and I go on our honey moon." She said, adjusted the tiara in her bright red hair while Steve placed the veil securely on top of it as she hooked her arm around Steve's and walked out after Lili.

The bridesmaids consisting of Maria, Jane, and Pepper, who each wore dark blue dresses that would fade to a lighter blue as the dress went down their bodies.

Natasha sighed as the wedding march began and Lili happily skipped ahead of them, dropping pink flower petals as she went, allowing for everyone to 'awe' in response to the giddy four-year-old.

Steve and Natasha followed behind.

The guests of the wedding consisted mostly of fellow SHIELD Agents and some close friends...and of course Fury, who would be marrying the two of them.

Joy.

"Alright. Let's get this over with. We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between Clinton Francis Barton and Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. Who gives this woman away today, so she can be Barton's problem?" Fury asked, his voice almost sounding monotone.

"I do, sir." Steve said, handing Natasha over to Clint so he could take his place to Clint's right, in between Thor and Tony.

Clint took Natasha's hands in his. His bright blue eyes boring into Natasha's green ones.

"Great. That's one nuisance out of the way." He muttered under his breath before continuing.

"The bride and groom have decided to make their own vows." He added, nodding to Clint, who began speaking.

"Natasha, I first met you with the intentions of killing you...but when I saw how beautiful you were, I knew that was one order I wasn't going to be able to obey. It was at that moment, I knew I was a goner. I love you, Nat, and i've been waiting for this day since I first met you." Clint explained, smiling at her as she sighed, choking back sobs as she started to say her vows, while Clint put the diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Clint Barton, I met you all those years ago as a cold blooded killer, also with the intentions of killing you, and part of me wanted you to kill me, seeing no point in living, but the other part remembered thinking how handsome you were. From the day I started working at SHIELD, I knew we would be inseparable and that we would have many memorable missions together.."

"And absolute hell for me." Fury grumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

"I love you, Clint, and you keep me from shattering, and that's all i'm afraid of." She added, putting his silver band on his left ring finger, nodding to Fury, signaling for him to move on.

"If there is anyone that objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace. Although, I should remind you that our healthcare does not cover, "injuries via acts of stupidity" for which this would qualify." He explained, hands clasped tightly behind his back, watching as everyone remained silent, most of them too afraid to speak up.

"Very well then. Do you, Clinton Francis Barton, take Natasha Alianovna Romanoff as your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. To take care of...even though we all know that she can take care of herself just fine, til death do you part?"

Clint smiled down at Natasha.

"I do"

"And do you, Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, take Clinton Francis Barton, as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, to have and to hold. To take care of...until death do you part?"

Natasha looked into Clint's blue eyes, unshed tears glistening in her green eyes.

"I do"

Fury sighed.

"Good. Now Barton, kiss her so we can all celebrate and then go home."

Clint rolled his eyes and kissed Natasha passionately on the lips, causing her to smile into the kiss.

She was now married.

She wanted this.

Always have.

Always will.

_Always_

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :) and if y'all want a better look of what their dresses look like: Natasha's wedding dress: wp-content/uploads/2010/01/lace_wedding_dress_ **

**Lili's flower girl dress: 7166FFFFABA13E71E040007F01006247/232/7420232_1/Cus tom-Flower-girls-dress-Junior-Bridesmaid-Dress_742 0232_ **

**Bridesmaid dress: pim/65/a6/65a6cf525cdf088cb29752f73c439b7b_ **


End file.
